Agent Oklahoma (The Freelancer Archives)
"I'm Oklahoma, Oakey for short.'"'' ''- Agent Oklahoma introduces herself'' Agent Oklahoma (or 'Oakey') is one of the protagonists in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She makes her first appearance in Fresh Meat, First Blood as one of the newest agents in the second group of recruits. Role in the Plot '''Arrival at the Mother of Invention Agent Oklahoma is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce her and her other companions. Upon arrival her, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Vermont are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. She is seen talking to Agents North Dakota and Florida when Agent Rhode, Agent York and Agent Iowa all approach her in order to introduce themselves. During their introductions F.I.L.S.S. requests Florida report to the Director at which point Oklahoma then follows. 'Paintball Scenario' After her arrival she is assigned to a team with Agent Vermont and Agent Oregon. Oregon takes on the role of leader in an attempt to gain a reputation. She is placed into a Paintball match and by Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team losing. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Jersey, Dakota and Connecticut. While Oregon is attacked by both Dakota and Connecticut, Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to ambush the two and in doing so free Oregon. At one point Dakota fires upon Oregon but the leader raises his armor enhancement, A Hardlight Shield, and the pellet deflects. Connecticut fires again and the shield glitches, stunning him. She fires once more and the shield glitches a second time weakening him. Dakota seizes this opportunity and shoots a paintball gun at Oregon, paralyzing him and eliminating him from the competition. Connecticut fires upon Vermont but misses, and Oklahoma retaliates by shooting the back of Connecticut's gun-hand. However, the shot merely stiffens the joints rather than paralyzing her entirely. Oklahoma then falls for a trap and is ambushed by Jersey who appears behind her, kicks the back of her left knee so she collapses, and shoots her. While Oklahoma is out of the competition Jersey proceeds to then eliminate Vermont granting another point against Oakey. The following round Agent Vermont decides to usurp the role of leader from Oregon. Oklahoma offers a vote but her teammates are so stubborn they both want the role of commanding officer. The three are then relatively caught off guard as Dakota and Connecticut charge at them. While Vermont is left distracted in a battle with Connecticut and her holograms (created by her Armor Enhancement, a Holographic Projector) Oklahoma searches for Jersey. By the time she finds the massive soldier he is about to eliminate Vermont from the competition. Jersey turns to fire at Oregon, eliminating him instead and provides Oklahoma with the opportunity to get rid of Jersey. She succeeds and coats the Freelancer in thick paralyzing paint. Distracted by her victory she is then shot down by Connecticut and also eliminated. The end of the match comes when Connecticut and Vermont engage in hand-to-hand combat at which point Connecticut punches who she believes in Connecticut, but is actually a decoy. Fooled, Connecticut 'executes' her. Oklahoma's team loses. Armor Enhancement Agent Oklahoma's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Oklahoma's combat armor consists of an ODST Helmet, Scout Shoulder Pads and an EOD Chestplate. Her armor colors consist of yellow primary colors, khaki secondary colors and green armor details. List of Injuries *Paintball pellet to the back of the head from Agent Jersey *Paintball pellet to the back from Agent Connecticut Personality Oklahoma is shown to be quite a kind and generous person, polite in the way she converses with other Freelancers. In battle her personality does not get in the way and she has the potential to be merciless. Skills and Abilities Oklahoma is proven to be a 'seize the day' type of combatant. When faced with the opportunity she will have no hesitation in eliminating her enemies. This is shown in her first training exercise when given the chance she took out the demonic warrior of Agent Jersey. Relationships 'Agent Florida' Agent Oklahoma is seen talking to both Florida and Dakota when she first arrives. When Florida leaves, Oakey follows; this suggests that she is possibly a close friend of Florida. 'Agent Vermont' Agent Oklahoma and Agent Vermont are teammates during their first training session. Vermont, angered by Oregon's failures as leader usurps his power. Oklahoma tries a peaceful option to settling the debate but is stubbornly refused by both. 'Agent Oregon' Agent Oklahoma and Agent Oregon are teammates during their first training session. Vermont, angered by Oregon's failures as leader usurps his power. Oklahoma tries a peaceful option to settling the debate but is stubbornly refused by both. Trivia *The nickname 'Oakey' derives from her full agent name: Agent ''Oak''lahoma even though the state name is spelled OKlahoma NOT oAklahoma